Kiss scene (the truth behind the scenes)
by ForeverBella15
Summary: What really happens when they shoot the kiss between Phineas and Isabella! Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I really want to made a fanfic about Phineas and Ferb so I do. I hope you enjoy.**

**Ages:**

**Isabel- 7**

**Isabella- 11**

**Jake- 9**

* * *

Isabella's POV

Today it's the day! We will shoot the kissing scene between me and phineas for the movie! Isabel is just singing that stupid song! She don't understand the actors!

Jake: So...today you are very happy!

Isabel: Jake, you know why!

Jake and Isabel: 'Cause you and Phineas are in love!

Me: We are not in _love! _It's just a kiss scene! It's not a real kiss!

Isabel: Of course not! It's a magic kiss!

Jake: Good luck! I hope Phineas doesn't forget to wash the teeth!

Isabel: I think he eat garlic to the breackfast!

Me: Bye! I hate you!

Jake and Isabel: We hate you too!

Ok...they are very boring! Me and Phineas are not friends! We hate each other! A kiss don't make the diference!

Nobody's POV

Isabella arrived at the studio and everyone start to look at her.

Isabella: What happened?

Candace: Come on! Everyone knows today it's the day you'll kiss Phineas!

Isabella: When was your kiss scene with Jeremy anyone bothered!

Candace: Your kiss it's more special.

Ferb: Hey girls! Are you ready, Isabella?

Isabella: Guys this is not a real kiss!

Ferb: Phineas said the same!

Candace: You are soul mates!

Isabella: Ha Ha Ha Ha! Very funny!

Dofenshmirtz: Keep Calm! This scene is very special because will Go the moment to romance between they two!

Isabella: I'm gonna talk with director!

Ferb: Someone is Grouchy today!

* * *

**What do you think? I love write this story and will better in the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas POV

Today is the "Kiss Scene"! I don't hate Isabella. I like her but she don't like me. I think it's my fault. I get so nervous when I'm with her! The only thing I say to her it's insults and I don't know why!

Ferb: Hey Phineas!

Me: Hi Ferb!

Ellie: Hi guys!

Ferb: What are you doing here?

Ellie: I'm looking for Candace. Do you see her?

Phineas: No.

Ferb: I see her! She is make fun of Isabella.

Phineas: Why?

Ellie: Today it's the Kiss Scene! Do you remember?

Phineas: Yes, but...this is bad.

Ferb: No, it's fun!

Ellie: Yeah! Why are you so worry? You don't like her!

Phineas: But I like her!

Ferb and Ellie: What?!

Phineas: It's truth! And I don't know why I'm always insult her!

Ferb: Oh big shit!

Ellie: This isn't good!

Phineas: I have to go!

...

Phineas: Isabella! We need to talk!

Isabella: Why?

Phineas: You are so idiot! So stupid and so silly!

Isabella: You are a big shit! I hate you!

Isabella walked away crying.

Phineas: I'm so stupid!

Candace: Yes, Yes you are.

Director: Guys! We're shooting the "Kiss Scene"! Where is Isabella?

Candace: I'm gonna talk to her.

* * *

**Seems that Phineas made screwed up. Oh well...I hope you enjoyed the chapter 2. **

**Disclamer: I don't own "phineas and ferb", just my OC's Jake, Isabel and Ellie (you can meet them better in my profil). Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I read the comment and Dandan if you don't like don't read.**

* * *

Candace: Hi Isabella. Are you ok?

Isabella: No. *snif*

Candace: Do you wanna tell me what happened?

Isabella: Phineas said horribel things to me!

Isabella can't stop cry. Candace were really sad to see her cry and try to make she happy.

Candace: Isabella, Phineas really like you. He doesn't know why he insult you! I think it's because he don't know how express his feelings.

Isabella: Really?

Candace: Yes.

Isabella: Great!

Candace: Now we have to shooting a scene!

Isabella: It's truth.

Candace: Come on!

...

Isabella: I'm ready!

Director: Finally! Everyone to the set!

Everyone go to the set.

Director: And action!

Isabella: Uh, Major Monogram?

M.M: Yes?

Isabella: So, nome of us will remember any of today?

M.M: That's right!

Isabella: Good!

She kiss Phineas.

Phineas: Isabella!

Isabella: Hit it Carl!

Phineas: Wait, wait, wait!

Director: Cuts! It was brilliant! How can you made this so perfect?

Phineas: I don't know. it's like everyone was prepared!

Ferb: And we was!

Candace: Yes. But you have to say sorry to Isabella.

Phineas: Yeah, I know. But I need Your help.

Candace: Okay.

* * *

**So this is the chapter 3. **

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for can't update lately. But I'm back!**

* * *

**Candace's POV**

I have to help Phineas with Isabell...this gonna be difficult! But I am prepared!

Me: Are you ready Phineas?

Phineas: I don't know.

Me: Come on! This is your last chance!

Phineas: I think you're right.

We started to talk with Isabella.

Me: Isabella, Phineas have something to say.

Phineas: Isabella...I'm sorry for call you names and for make you upsed! I made this 'cause I really like you but I don't know how to express my feelings!

Isabell: I give you a chance.

Phineas: Why?

Isabella: 'Cause I really like you too!

Phineas: Really?

Isabella: Really.

Me: Awwwww!

I think they forget I'm here.

Phineas: Why are you here?

Me: Oh...yes...I'm gonna eat some cupcakes. Bye!

**Phineas POV**

I am Isabella's boyfriend! Can this be better? Now I'm really happy! She is so beautiful!

Isabella: PHINEAS! I made a question to you!

Me: Uh...Oh...yeah. I'm sorry.

Isabella: It's ok.

Ok...I think I need some controll. But now I have a girlfriend.

* * *

**And this is the end of my story! Bye!**


End file.
